Mozen and the Stone of Ultimate Power
by Akozu Heiwa
Summary: Mozen just wanted to find out why his arm was healing. He didn't want to get stuck on some crazy adventure to save the world with his worst enemy. Well, guess what? He's stuck doing just that. With a prophecy looming over their heads and Mirage plotting to destroy the world, Mozen and Aladdin have no choice but to work together to stop her, or see the world fall.


"Not this one."

CRASH!

"What the heck?"

THUD!

"Why do I even own this?"

BANG!

"Ooh! _A Thousand and One Childish Curses_! I've been looking for that one."

My library was a wreck. Granted, that was my fault. But there were so many books! I simply couldn't find the one I was looking for- though, I did find this one.

I set _A Thousand and One Childish Curses_ aside and continued my search.

My name is Mozen, but most people know me as Mozenrath, ruthless ruler of the Land of the Black Sands. Ruthless, ha. Makes me chuckle just to think about it.

You see, I am not evil. Really. It's all an act. A pretty good act, if I do say so myself. I just pretend to be evil because... well, I don't know. Helps me vent, I suppose. Also, it's kind of amusing watching innocent bystanders scream in panic.

Wow. That makes me sound sadistic.

I'd never actually hurt someone. I'm against that. Very, very against that. Ever since my little brother was killed, I've known the one thing I never wanted to become: a murderer like Destane.

But, anyway, now I'm rambling. I was looking for the book that contained the body switching spell I'd used a few months ago. I knew _something_ went wrong, but since then my arm (for so long devoid of flesh) was _healing_. It was nearly completely healed! It just didn't add up. So, I hoped the book had something.

There was another loud crash, this time not caused by me throwing a book; rather, it was caused by someone breaking down the door.

"Don't you know how to knock?" I drawled without turning. "I know it's you, Aladdin."

"You do?" spluttered Aladdin. I rolled my eyes. "Well, never mind that! I got word that you're up to something."

"Who told you that?" I asked dryly. "Because your source is either lying or just plain wrong."

"I think I know!" declared the genie's voice. I paused in shifting through the books. Why hadn't I been alerted to his presence? "You're doing spring cleaning!"

This time I turned. "No. I'm looking for a book."

"Oh," said Aladdin, looking very awkward at having barged in for no reason. "Why? Is it evil?"

"Books aren't evil," I replied, rolling my eyes. "It's the one with that body switching spell I tried, if you must know."

"Why?" asked Aladdin, getting defensive. "You're not gonna try that again, are you? It didn't even work."

"I'm trying to figure out why my health, rather than deteriorating, is getting better," I said after a moment. "And I think it has something to do with that failed spell."

"I'd just go with it," said the genie.

"Uh-huh," said Aladdin's monkey- what was his name? Oh, yes, Abu.

"Well, I'd like to know why," I said, gritting my teeth. "Now, if you're through bothering me, would you please _get out_?"

Aladdin turned red. "Yeah. I'll just go, then. Sorry?"

I rolled my eyes and turned back to my books. "Just try to fix the door on your way out."

He started to walk away and I continued to sift through books, content to be alone- "Woah!"

I turned. "Why haven't you left?"

Aladdin backed up, revealing another man standing in the doorway. I stared. He looked like an old, blind beggar, but Aladdin seemed to know him.

"Phasir!" exclaimed the genie. "What are you doing here?"

"Excellent question," I said, narrowing my eyes. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is Phasir," said the man. "And I come with a prophecy."

Aladdin groaned, looking as if he'd've been happier to hear anything else.

"Good for you," I said. "Now leave."

Aladdin laughed almost nervously. "Ah, you can't just tell Phasir what to do."

"Indeed, young Aladdin," said Phasir, laying a hand on the street rat's shoulder. "You are learning."

"Fine," I huffed. "What do you want?"

"I come with a prophecy," he repeated. "A very important prophecy."

Aladdin moved to stand next to me.

"His last prophecy included my death," he muttered to me.

"So he's a fraud?" I asked quietly.

"Hardly," said Aladdin. "Just keep in mind: appearances can be deceiving."

I blinked.

"Precisely," said Phasir. He turned to me, and I wondered if he could actually see me. "I suppose I can leave and tell Aladdin later. Some are afraid of the future."

Aladdin rolled his eyes. "That won't work-"

"Afraid!?" I spluttered, ignoring Aladdin. How dare this man suggest I was _afraid_ of the future! "I am not _afraid_, old man! Go on, tell me this prophecy."

Phasir smiled.

Aladdin stared. "I can't believe that actually worked."

"Yeah, that worked on Al, too," laughed Genie. "Maybe you two are more alike that I thought!"

We both glared at him (unfortunately proving his point).

"Just get on with it," I growled to Phasir.

"Very well," he said. Suddenly, the room was filled with smoke and fog, giving it an eerie feeling. I frowned deeply, wondering where everyone else had gone- only Aladdin and I seemed to be in the room. Then, a creepy, detached voice spoke:

"_As evil rises and darkness falls,_

_two heroes must rise above it all._

_Brothers, reunited against all odds_

_must stop the evil or all is lost._

_But beware, brothers, for in the end_

_only one will survive- only one can._"

The fog faded, and we were back in the library. Phasir was nowhere in sight. Aladdin's genie and monkey were staring at us.

"We have to find those brothers," Aladdin said, whistling for his magic carpet. "Warn them, maybe help them."

Genie looked completely confused, but followed him onto the carpet with Abu. They started to leave, flying towards the broken down door. In a split second, I made a decision.

"Wait!" I exclaimed. Aladdin paused, and floated back down. "I'm coming too."

Aladdin stared at me.

"I don't really fancy seeing the end of the world," I said. I half wondered what I was thinking, but I figured it _would_ be good to get out for once. "Let me get Xerxes and I'll help you."

I held out a hand. Aladdin stared at it for a second before shaking me hand.

"Alright," he said. "Welcome to the team."

* * *

"You're absolutely sure this is safe?" I asked for probably the fifteenth time.

"Yes," said Aladdin again. "Carpet hasn't failed us yet."

"Well, except for that time when-" Aladdin glared at the genie. "-oh! We're trying to make him _less_ afraid. Gotcha."

"I'm not afraid," I said stubbornly. "Just... cautious."

"Cautious, cautious," repeated Xerxes happily, and I sent him a glare. He quickly quieted down.

"Well, don't be," said Aladdin.

I scowled at him, but didn't say anything more. We flew in silence for a few minutes, which must have been weird for the heroes, since the genie kept looking like he wanted to say something.

"Hey," said Aladdin very suddenly. I glanced at him, slightly relieved that he'd broken the awkward silence. "Is that- yeah, I think it is!"

I looked where he was pointing. Not too far from here, I saw a figure on a horse. Aladdin pulled on the rug and we changed directions- towards the figure.

"Who?" I asked.

"My dad!" Aladdin beamed as we approached. Slowly the figure came into relief and I could make out features. Yup. That was his dad, alright. And...

"Ugly bird," said Xerxes cheerfully.

"Ugly bird refers to Iago," said Genie, looking at nothing. I stared at him. "Just breaking the fourth wall. It's what I do!"

"I've learned not to ask," Aladdin told me. He raised his voice to address his father. "Dad! Hey, Dad!"

The man turned, and grinned. "Aladdin!"

Carpet skidded to a stop and Aladdin hopped off, just as the man climbed off his horse. The two embraced, and the parrot- Iago- made an annoyed noise. "Oh, sure, ignore the parrot."

"Hey, Iago," Aladdin laughed. "Dad, how are you?"

"I'm well," said Aladdin's father. "I see you brought a new friend."

This brought the attention back to Xerxes and I. Iago shrieked. "Aah! It's Jafar Junior!"

"Jafar Junior?" asked the man.

"Long story," said Aladdin. "Anyway, Dad, this is Mozenrath. Mozenrath, this is my dad, Cassim."

Cassim smiled at me. I sighed. If I was going to work with Aladdin and his friends... well... they might as well know my real name. "Actually... my name's Mozen. Mozenrath is just a name I made for myself."

"Mozen, huh?" said Cassim, a strange expression on his face. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," I said stiffly.

"What is _he_ doing here?" asked Iago loudly. "No, don't tell me- he's gone _good_!? Oh, the world is gonna end. We're all gonna die! Go ahead, dig our graves, we're dead!"

I glowered at him.

"Stupid bird," rasped Xerxes, circling Iago.

"Awk!" yelped Iago, flying backwards. "Get that slug away from me!"

"_Eel_," correct Xerxes.

"Now, now, Iago," said Genie, catching the bird. He turned into a giant shark. "Remember: eels are _friends_."

"Friends, sure," said the bird irately. "Just keep it away from me. I risk fleas from monkey boy and now slime from the slug!"

"Eel!" said Xerxes insistently.

"Anyways, Dad," said Aladdin. "We're on our way to Agrabah right now to pick up Jasmine. You wanna tag along?"

"Oh, no!" yelled Iago. "He wants us to risk our necks to save the day-"

"I'm in," said Cassim.

Iago looked faint. "Craziness must run in the family!"

* * *

When we arrived in Agrabah, Aladdin had dropped off at what he said was his old home, then left to get Jasmine. Understandably, walking into the palace would be a bad idea on my part, and, apparently, Cassim's.

"So," said Cassim. "You're Aladdin's friend?"

I chuckled. "Friend is not the way I'd describe our relationship. Right now, we're reluctant allies. After this is all over, we'll go back to being mortal enemies."

"Mortal enemies, huh," said Cassim strangely. "I was wondering, Mozen. Do you-"

"I'm back!" called Aladdin, cutting off whatever Cassim had been planning to ask me. He walked in, hand entwined with the princess's. "Jasmine-"

Jasmine noticed me and her eyes widened. She broke away from Aladdin and stalked forward. Before I could react, her fist connected with my face. "Ow! Bloody heck, princess!"

"Bad princess!" hissed Xerxes.

"Jasmine- Jasmine, stop, he's on our side!" Aladdin said quickly, grabbing his fiancé. "Sorry, Mozen. Jasmine doesn't like you much..."

"I noticed," I deadpanned, rubbing my cheek. "She can punch, too."

Xerxes laughed.

Jasmine was much nicer to Cassim. She greeted him fondly: "Hello, Cassim. It's good to see you again."

"Likewise, Jasmine," he said.

"Let's start over," suggested Aladdin, stepping forward. "Jasmine, this is my new friend, Mozen."

I stared at him. _Friend_? Since when were we _friends_?

"Mozen," said Aladdin. "This is my wife, Jasmine."

"You got married?" I blurted, before turning red at my lack of social skills. "I mean, er, nice to meet you."

I held out a hand. Jasmine reluctantly shook it, then pulled away as if burned. I figured it would take more than Aladdin claiming me as his friend for her to be friendly to me.

"Likewise," she said, though the venom in her voice said she was anything but happy to meet me. Aladdin didn't notice though. He beamed.

"Great!" he said. "Alright, on to more pressing matters. We got a visit from Phasir."

This caught Jasmine's interest. "Really?"

"Who's Phasir?" asked Cassim.

"Bad news," said Iago. "Every time _he_ shows up, we end up risking our lives for some reason or another!"

"This happens often?" Cassim asked Aladdin.

"What? Phasir showing up or him risking his life?" asked the genie. "Cause Al risks his life a lot! There was that one time he-"

"Let's not tell my dad about all the times I've risked my life," Aladdin cut in. "_Anyway_, Jasmine, he gave us another prophecy. Basically we have to find two brothers who are supposed to save the world, or else-"

"World goes boom!" declared Xerxes happily, laughing.

"Yeah," said Aladdin. "Just about."

"But," said Jasmine, frowning, "that could be anyone!"

"She's right," I said. "I mean, they might not even be in the Seven Deserts."

"There's got to be a reason Phasir came to _us_, though," said Aladdin.

"Well, we gotta start somewhere!" declared Genie happily, changing forms. I wasn't sure _what _he was- just that he was suddenly wearing a brown coat and hat with a magnifying glass. "I say we scour the city for any suspects."

"I say," I said, scowling. "We use a spell to locate the brothers. It's a lot easier."

"No!" said Genie. "We do it the fun way!"

"The easy way," I retorted.

"The fun way!"

"Easy way."

"Fun way!"

"Easy way."

"Easy way!"

"Not falling for that."

"Darn!"

"I hate to say this," said Jasmine, scowling almost imperceptibly. "But I agree with Mozenrath."

"Mozen," Aladdin corrected.

"Yes," said Jasmine. "We really can't afford to waste time."

I refrained from sticking out my tongue at the genie, and simply grinned triumphantly at him as he pouted. Aladdin nodded in agreement with his fiancé- wife, and turned to me. "If we brought you to Jafar's lab, do you think you could figure it out?"

"Possibly, though I'd feel better at my own lab," I replied. Jasmine looked slightly green about turning me loose in this _Jafar_'s lab. I'd only heard briefly of the man; I'd have to look him up later.

"Oh, great," muttered Iago. "We're letting _Mozenrath_ into _Jafar_'s lab. We're _definitely_ gonna die."

"Hmm," said a sudden, female voice. I looked at Jasmine, but she seemed just as bewildered as I was. "Yes, you are."

We all turned just as a strange woman- or was she a cat?- appeared in a burst of fire.

"Aah!" yelled Iago, ducking behind Cassim. "It's evil incarnate!"

"Aah!" copied Xerxes, hiding behind me.

"Mirage!" yelled Aladdin, eyes flashing angrily. "What do you want?"

"Oh, not much," said the cat-woman, apparently named Mirage. "Your death, the destruction of the Seven Deserts... now, is that _too_ much to ask?"

"Not very friendly," noted Cassim. I nearly snorted; that was the understatement of the century. "Aladdin, where _do_ you meet such people?"

"Why," said Mirage, eyeing Cassim and I. "It's rude of you not to introduce me to your new friends, Aladdin. I'm hurt."

"Get used to the feeling," growled Aladdin.

"Mirage, also dubbed 'evil incarnate', is a nasty kitty who really, really hates Al," said Genie, smiling indulgently. I rolled my eyes- this 'breaking the fourth wall' stuff was rather annoying.

"Look," I said. "We don't care about your stupid plot. I'm pretty sure, whatever it is, Aladdin will foil it. So, take it from someone with experience: there is no point in trying!"

Mirage laughed. "Oh, silly boy. This time, I will not fail! For I shall be all powerful!"

She broke off there with an evil cackle before continuing.

"There is a stone," she said. "The Stone of Ultimate Power! Found in the Cave of Wonders."

"Hey!" said Genie, suddenly wearing a shirt reading 'Cave of Wonders' in bold, flashing lettering. "My hometown!"

"Once I have the Stone-" Mirage paused, grinning evilly. She swiped her hand- paw?- at Genie, and his shirt was ripped to shreds.

"Hey," he complained.

"I shall destroy the Seven Deserts- perhaps even the world!" Mirage declared. She focused her eyes on Aladdin, mouth twisting into a crooked grin. "Starting with you, _Aladdin_."

She laughed loudly, sounding slightly deranged but very, very dangerous. She disappeared, but her laughter rang around the room for a moment more. I glanced over at Aladdin, who looked determined.

"Oh, no," muttered Iago, noticing this too. "Here it comes-"

"We have to stop her!" Aladdin exclaimed. He glanced at the rest of us. "You guys don't have to come, but I'm stopping her."

"Al," said the genie. "You should know by now that I'm with you all the way."

"And me, Aladdin," said the princess, kissing him on the cheek.

"Uh-huh," said Abu.

"I'm going, as well," said Cassim, and I figured he didn't want his son running off and getting himself killed. "Iago-"

"Fine," he huffed. "I'll go.

"We go?" asked Xerxes, looking eager.

The rest of the group looked at me rather expectantly. I sighed. "Fine. I'm going too."

* * *

"Do you actually know the way to this cave?" I asked Aladdin as we flew over the golden sand.

"No," said Aladdin. "But it's hard to miss."

"And it's a _big_ desert," I replied dryly.

"Perhaps I could help?" said a voice that was a bit too familiar.

"You again," I groaned. "Now what do you want?"

"Be nice," Aladdin chided me, and I scowled at him, crossing my arms. He pulled on Carpet and skidded to a stop in front of Phasir. "What do you mean?"

"I can show you the way to the Cave of Wonders," said Phasir.

Cassim raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you blind?"

Aladdin answered at the same time as Phasir: "Appearances can be deceiving."

"Do don't that," complained Iago. "It's creepy."

"You are very near the Cave," said Phasir. "It is just over these sand dunes. A word of advice: the waters in the cave are very pure."

He smiled serenely, and I started to ask him what he meant, but, when I blinked, he was gone.

"What does that mean?" asked Jasmine quietly.

"It means," said Cassim, a smirk growing on his face. "That nothing evil could survive in it."

"It'll destroy anything bad!" declared the genie happily. "Which means-"

"It'll destroy Mirage," I concluded.

Aladdin nodded determinedly. "We need to get to the Cave-"

"-before Mirage gets to the Stone," I finished.

"Woah..." said Genie after a moment. "That was _creepy_."

Aladdin and I grinned at him. Carpet sped forward towards where Phasir had directed us, and very soon, a large lion shaped cave came into view.

"Woah," I muttered.

"You should've seen the inside," laughed Aladdin. Abu screeched something incomprehensible. "Er... _before_ it was destroyed by lava."

"When we're through with this," said Cassim, looking either very stern or very worried. "I want to hear _all_ of your adventures."

Aladdin gulped.

We stopped right outside the Cave. To my surprise, it spoke: "Who disturbs my slumber?"

Caves aren't supposed to speak!

"Er- it's me again," said Aladdin. "Aladdin? And some friends."

"Are you here to stop the evil that has entered my caverns?" the Cave asked.

Jasmine gasped. "Mirage is already here?"

"I do not know," said the Cave. "I only know that an evil has forced entry."

"We've got to hurry," Aladdin said.

"Hurry, hurry!" agreed Xerxes.

"Do not fear!" exclaimed Genie, turning into an almost normal looking person in a weird uniform. A large... thing... with wings appeared beside him.

"Hop on," he said gruffly. "I don't usually give rides but this is an exception. Be prepared to die at anytime. The enemy is everywhere."

Aladdin, Jasmine, and Abu seemed completely undaunted by Genie's 'be prepared to die at anytime' comment, and climbed in the thing.

"Is it safe?" Cassim asked.

"Safe?" Genie barked, maybe laughing? "There's no safety on the battlefield, soldier! Now get in there!"

Reluctantly, we both climbed aboard. Genie was the last one in, taking the seat in the front. "Now, I'm warning ya. This is not a leisure plane. This is a fighter jet!"

With that, he took off. We flew downward pretty smoothly for a bit, until something hit the left side of the jet (is that right?) and we started spiralling out of control. I had a sneaking suspicion Mirage had found us.

"Mayday! Mayday! We've been shot!" yelled Genie. "We're going down! Get ready to jump!"

Suddenly, we all had strange packs on our backs and the door was open.

"Jump!?" I exclaimed. "Are you crazy?"

"I think he knows what he's doing," said Jasmine, jumping out of the open door. Genie followed quickly. Cassim looked apprehensive, but one nod from Aladdin sent him jumping as well.

"I'm gettin' out of here!" yelled Iago as he flew out screaming, Abu in his talons.

I nodded to Xerxes. "Xerxes, get out of here!"

"Master-"

"Don't contradict me!" I growled. "Go!"

Thankfully, the eel listened and flew out of the now flaming jet. Aladdin was about to jump as well, but he glanced back at me, standing with my back to the other side of the jet.

"There's no way I'm jumping!" I exclaimed.

"You don't have much of choice!" exclaimed Aladdin, grabbing my wrist.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "Let go!"

Aladdin ignored me and pulled me to the door, jumping. We fell for while, and I glanced at Aladdin, panicking. "Aladdin, if we keep falling at this rate, we'll hit the ground and be dead!"

"Don't you think I know that!?" he snapped back, fiddling with his pack. "There's supposed to be a parachute on this thing!"

"A pair of whats?" I yelled.

"A parachute!" he shouted. The ground was fast approaching; dauntingly sharp rocks peppered the surface.

"Any time now!" I exclaimed.

"I can't- it's not working!" Aladdin replied, eyes wide. Great. Just great. We're going to die. In a last ditch attempt to stop himself from hitting the ground, Aladdin stuck out and arm. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for impact.

Then we stopped falling.

My eyes snapped open. We were hovering inches from the ground, as if by magic. Strange. I hadn't done anything. I glanced at Aladdin- he looked as bewildered as I did.

Then we fell again, and landed hard on the rocks. But we were alive.

"How- we- we're alive!" Aladdin exclaimed happily.

"But how?" I muttered, looking around.

"Does it matter?" Aladdin asked. "Hey! Jasmine, Dad, Genie! We're okay!"

There was no response, except for a few shards of rock tumbling down the cave walls.

Aladdin looked worried. "Jasmine!? Dad!? Genie? _Jasmine_!?"

My eyes widened as I realised... we'd been separated from the group.

* * *

"This is the third time we've passed this rock!"

"How can you tell, it looks the same as the last rock!"

"That's how I can tell!"

Aladdin and I had been walking in circles. It was an obvious fact. We were completely, absolutely lost. I crossed my arms and plopped down onto the rocks. "Trust _you_, you said. You've been here _before_, you said. You know your way around, you said!"

"Hey, it's different from last time!" Aladdin defended himself.

"Well, how'd you get out last time?" I asked.

"I, er, tricked Genie?"

I groaned.

"Look, we just have to keep walking," Aladdin said. I stood up irately. "There's a tunnel right there- maybe it leads up."

"Or down," I muttered pessimistically. Aladdin shot me a look. "Fine, let's go then."

We walked into the tunnel, and Aladdin dug in his pack to pull out a cylinder shaped object. He flicked something on it and it lit up. I stared, and Aladdin laughed. "It's called a flashlight."

"I never thought I'd say this," I muttered, "but that goodness for Genie."

Aladdin laughed.

"So," he said as we walked. "Where'd you come up with the name Mozenrath?"

I chuckled despite myself. "My little brother and I used to play a game- he was the hero, I was the villain. We both brainstormed the name."

"I used to play something like that with my big brother," Aladdin grinned.

"You have a brother?" I asked.

"Had," muttered Aladdin, looking sad. "He was kidnapped when I was little. I never saw him again."

"Oh," I said. "My brother was killed, too."

"I'm sorry," said Aladdin.

"Don't be," I said.

We were both silent for a moment.

"He loved playing hero," I admitted. "My brother, I mean. But he always wanted me to have a turn being the hero. He thought he could be the villain."

I shook my head, exasperatedly, the same way I would whenever my brother had suggested that. "I have the better evil laugh though."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to be evil," said Aladdin.

"But it does mean that you can't be," I quipped reflexively. Then I paused, and stared at Aladdin. "My little brother used to say that exact same thing."

Aladdin furrowed his eyebrows. "My older brother replied the same way you did."

I frowned. Could it be...? How many times had I mused on how alike Aladdin and my baby brother were? How many times had I wondered if my brother could actually be alive after all these years?

"Aladdin," I said quietly. "What was your brother's name?"

Aladdin seemed to understand what I was getting at. "His name was Mozen. Yours?"

"Aladdin," I whispered, eyes wide. "What was your mum's name?"

"Arana," Aladdin replied. "And yours?"

"Arana," I repeated, staring. "I think... I think I just found my brother."

"Yeah," said Aladdin faintly. "Me too."

We stopped.

It was impossible, and yet, here he was. My brother was alive and... and he _should_ hate me! Why doesn't he hate me? After everything I've done- why is he just standing there, _staring_!?

"You know," said Aladdin, humour lacing his voice. "I think Dad recognized you."

"I think he did, too," I replied. "You don't- you should- why don't you hate me? Why aren't you mad at me?"

"I already said we were friends," Aladdin grinned. "And, as it turns out, we're brothers. Family has got to stick together, you know."

I smiled. "Yeah. Family."

We started walking again. Aladdin seemed to be thinking of something.

"What's on your mind?" I asked him awkwardly.

"The prophecy," he said. "We kind of fit the bill, don't we?"

"I guess," I said, frowning. "But, really, it could be anyone-"

"But Phasir came to us!" Aladdin exclaimed. "I think _we're_ the brothers of the prophecy! Mirage must be the evil, and we're the ones who have to stop her."

"Aladdin," I said fondly. "You just want to play hero again."

Aladdin turned red. "Oh, shut up."

We continued walking, but in my heart, I knew he was right. We were the brothers of the prophecy. And, really, I wouldn't have had a problem with that except for the last two lines of the prophecy...

_But beware, brothers, for in the end_

_only one will survive- only one can._

* * *

"Look!" Aladdin exclaimed. "Light!"

We had been walking for what felt like hours, catching up on times missed. I had a feeling Aladdin was leaving out a _lot_, but I could wait to hear the story.

I had voiced my worries to Aladdin, but he'd told me not to worry.

"Phasir's prophecies aren't set in stone," he'd said. "His last prophecy ended with me meeting my doom, but I'm still alive, aren't I?"

Still, it hadn't eased my nervousness.

We rushed out of the tunnel and into a large cavern. I looked around cautiously, before zoning in on a group on the other side of the room.

"It's them!" I exclaimed, pointing. Aladdin's eyes lit up.

"Hey! Jasmine, Dad, Genie, Abu, Iago!" he shouted as we ran towards them. Xerxes flew over to me happily, circling my head.

"Mozen okay, Mozen okay!" he said joyfully.

"Al!" exclaimed Genie. "Moze! Good to see you guys are okay!"

"No thanks to you," I said, only a bit sour. "Your pair of shoots didn't work."

"Parachute," Aladdin corrected.

Jasmine pulled Aladdin into a passionate kiss. I made a gagging sound, as did the monkey.

"Hey!" shouted Iago. "There could be kids watching this!"

They broke away, glaring at Iago.

"You know," said Genie. "I was kind of worried you'd kill each other."

Xerxes laughed.

"What?" Aladdin and I asked in unison. "Why?"

"Don't do that!" complained Iago. "It's _creepy_."

"It's good to see you both in one piece," smiled Cassim- no, _Dad_.

"Dad," said Aladdin. "I think I should reintroduce you to your oldest son, Mozen."

Genie's jaw dropped to the floor. Jasmine gasped.

"I bet he knew," I said, crossing my arms.

"I had a hunch," admitted Dad, grinning madly.

"Okay, King of Thieves is one thing," said Iago. "But _now_ he's related to Mozenrath!? Why is it always the evil ones!?"

"Evil, am I, little friend?" Dad asked.

"Uh, no," said Iago awkwardly.

"Wow!" said Genie, getting over his shock! "Brothers! That's so cool! But... magic is genetic, right?"

"Yeah, I think it is," I mused.

"Then shouldn't _Al _have magic?" asked Genie.

I frowned. "You're right... he should."

"You didn't get it from me," said Dad. "Must have been from Arana."

"Maybe Destane put a block on his magic," I said, tapping my chin. "That's what he did to me- that's why I need my gauntlet."

"Genie," said Aladdin. "Do you think you could try to unblock any magic I have and Mozen's magic?"

"Don't you remember what happened _last_ time you mixed magic?" Iago asked, grinning nastily. "_Dragonslayer_?"

Aladdin turned red as Jasmine giggled.

"We agreed never to speak of that," he said.

"Oh, but _I_ didn't," said Iago.

"I can give it a try," said Genie. "But I can't promise the effects will be... er... good."

"If I die, don't let the parrot near my stuff," I said, walking to stand by my brother. "Zap us, then."

Genie squeezed his eyes shut. I did the same. Moments later, I felt a strange warmth flooding through my body. I opened my eyes and held out a hand. It lit up with magic.

"You did it!" Aladdin exclaimed. "Great job, Genie!"

"Hey!" exclaimed Genie. "I did do it!"

Aladdin grinned. "This'll make completing the prophecy so much easier!"

I groaned as Aladdin's eyes widened and he covered his mouth. "Oops."

"What prophecy?" asked Cassim, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, what prophecy?" asked Aladdin, his voice a bit higher than usual. "Did I say prophecy? I meant... er... completing the... er..."

"You're a terrible liar, Aladdin," said Jasmine. "Wait... you two are the brothers we were looking for?"

Genie face-palmed. "Right under our noses, too!"

"Yeah," I admitted. "The prophecy says we've got to defeat Mirage, but..."

I trailed off.

"It also said only one of us can survive," Aladdin explained. Jasmine gasped. "But don't worry. I mean, last time was fine!"

"Last time, Phasir said-"

"Break the fourth wall one more time and I'll break your nose," I growled. Genie wisely snapped his mouth shut. "That's better."

"Look, we can't dwell on the prophecy," said Aladdin. "We have to stop Mirage no matter what, got it?"

I bit my lip and nodded. We started walking again, and I felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. If the prophecy _was_ true... then either Aladdin or I were going to die.

Jasmine's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Something on your mind?"

I glanced at Aladdin, who was laughing about something with Genie, before replying, "I don't want to lose him again. I just got him back."

Jasmine smiled wryly. "You're thinking the same thing he is, then?"

"What?" I said. "What's he thinking?"

"If the prophecy is true," she said. "You want to be the one that dies."

I opened my mouth to protest, but no sound came out.

She was right.

"That's what I thought," she said, almost smugly but not quite. "Look, I don't much like you, to put it bluntly. You're changing, and that's good, but I'm not as forgiving as Aladdin."

I grimaced. "I figured as much."

"Still," she continued, as if I hadn't spoken. "You're my brother-in-law. We're family. And I'll have you know that no one in my family is going down without a whole lot of fight from me."

I smiled. "Thanks, Princess."

"Call me Jasmine," she said, not unkindly, before walking faster to catch up with Aladdin.

"That went... better than I thought it would," I muttered to Xerxes, who nodded. I rushed to catch up with the rest of the group, just as the stopped. I skidded to a stop next to Dad, staring with the rest of them.

We were in a beautiful cavern, filled with crystalline water. Bridges of sparkling stone stretched to the centre, where, on a pedestal, stood a glistening golden stone.

"Woah," I muttered, in unison with Aladdin.

"You can say that again," said Genie.

Teasingly, I poked my brother as he opened his mouth to say something. "He didn't mean literally."

"I know that," Aladdin replied, lips twitching into a grin.

"This is more beautiful than the Vanishing Isle," muttered Dad in awe.

Iago grumbled something inaudible, though it sounded a lot like: "Yeah, but there's no Hand of Midas here."

"Let's get that stone before Mirage does," said Jasmine. I nodded, and we all started forward, only to be knocked backwards with a blast.

"You're too late," laughed a voice. Mirage appeared suddenly in front of us. "Watch, as I obtain the Stone of Absolute Power!"

She started forward, but I got to my feet and sent a blast of magic at her. She turned and flicked it away, eyes flashing furiously.

The rest of the group got to their feet as well. Aladdin glanced around at us. "Dad and Iago, can you guys protect the Stone?"

"Of course," said Dad, though Iago looked like he was very against that. "And what will you be doing?"

"We're stopping Mirage," Aladdin said determinedly. "If we can get her into the water, she's finished."

Dad nodded, and ran past Mirage while she was glaring at Aladdin and me. He managed to get to the Stone unscathed. I sighed in relief.

"Hey, Mirage," Aladdin yelled. "If you want to take over the world- you're gonna have to go through us."

Mirage sneered. "Playing hero again, Aladdin? Very well- if that's what you want."

She slashed her claws forward in a scratching motion that made three long spurts of magic fly through the air towards us, and before I react, Aladdin held up his hands in a defensive manoeuvre- and a large, reddish shield appeared in front of us, dissolving the magic.

"Woah," he muttered.

Mirage hissed angrily. "Sorcery! Since when are _you_ a sorcerer, street rat?"

"He's not," I said, smirking. "We're _wizards_. There's a difference."

"I don't believe Aladdin ever did introduce you?" purred Mirage, almost kindly, though I knew she wasn't being nice at all.

"My name is Mozen," I said loudly. "And if you want to get my brother, you'll have to get through me."

"How... heroic," she snarled, before raising both her hands- paws?- and holding them out towards us. I wasn't sure what she was doing... until three large, flaming cats appeared.

"Oh, not those again!" exclaimed Genie. "I thought we beat them!"

"I thought we did too," said Aladdin, eyes wide.

"Think of it this way," I said. "There are three of them and four of us."

"Hey!" exclaimed Abu and Iago both.

"Can _you_ fight a fully grown fire-cat?" I asked sarcastically. Both of them froze and shook their heads wildly. "That's what I thought."

"You guys fight the cats," said Aladdin. "I'll take on Mirage."

"Aladdin, you're crazy," I told him. "There's no way I'm letting you take on that derange cat woman on your own!"

Aladdin smiled wryly. "You don't have much of a choice."

And then, he ran forward, just as the fire-cats attacked. I had no choice but let my brother go and fight the cat. I was terrified for him, and it must have shown on my face.

"Mozen!" Genie shouted. "Don't be scared- these things feed on fear!"

"What?" I exclaimed. "How am I supposed to not be afraid for my little brother?"

"Concentrate on something else!" Jasmine shouted, fending off her own fire-cat. I looked around. Dad was also fighting a couple of fire-cats by the Stone- Aladdin was facing off Mirage, and I was admittedly impressed at how well he was holding his own. Come to think of it, Aladdin was excellent at self-defence. Why _was_ I so worried? The fire-cat near me shrunk some.

"You got it!" shouted Genie.

I offered him a quick grin and realised that maybe these fire-cats weren't so dangerous after all.

The fire-cat shrunk even further.

I ran to stand beside Jasmine and Genie, as the fire-cats slowly disappeared. I turned to help Aladdin- but it seemed he had it under control.

"Don't worry," he said, and I noticed how close they were to the water. "I've got this."

With that, he tackled her forward. There was a bright blast of magic, and I wasn't sure if it came from Aladdin or Mirage, but they both went flying- and Mirage went flying into the water.

I stared at her as she screamed and writhed in agony. "No! NOOO!"

And then, she dissolved into the water, turning it momentarily blood red, before it returned to its crystal blue colour. I grinned widely, turning to Aladdin. "Aladdin, you did it-"

My grin faded.

Aladdin was laying face down a few paces away. He didn't seem to be moving at all. Dad was already running towards us, and he reached Aladdin as the rest of us did. I shook Aladdin.

"Aladdin, get up," I said. No response. "Come on, Aladdin, you did it. Get up."

Aladdin didn't stir.

Jasmine broke into sobs, and I turned to her, at a loss for why she was crying.

"Hey, hey," I said to her. "Don't cry, he's just playing."

I turned back to Aladdin.

"It's not funny, Aladdin," I told him, shaking him again and turning him over on his back. "You've made Jasmine cry. Get up."

"Mozen, he- Mozen, he's gone," said Genie, and I stared at him blankly, not quite comprehending. What did he mean by that? Aladdin wasn't gone, he was right here!

"No, no," I insisted. "He's just playing."

Dad put a hand on my shoulder and shook his head sadly.

"Look- look, I'll prove it to you!" I said, possibly a bit hysteric. Why didn't they believe me? Aladdin couldn't be dead! I couldn't lose him again!

I pressed my ear to my brother's chest to listen for a heartbeat. I waited. And waited. And waited.

Nothing.

I leaned back, horrified.

No.

No, no, no, no, no!

I shook my head, feeling warm tears slide down my cheeks. Abu nudged Aladdin sadly.

"No," I muttered. "No, I just got him back, he can't be _gone_!"

I started to shake, and the cavern seemed to shake as well. In the back of the mind, I wondered if, perhaps, I was losing control of my magic. Nonetheless, my thoughts were otherwise occupied with the fact that I'd lost my brother just after getting him back.

"It's not fair!" I yelled, fists glowing blue- the colour of my magic. "I just got him back!"

"Mozen, calm down!" Genie exclaimed. "You'll bring the whole cave down on us!"

Slowly, I calmed, burying my tear-streaked face in my hands, my anger receding into broken sobs. I noticed absentmindedly that there seemed to be water beneath us, but I ignored it.

"It's not fair," I said again, voice cracking.

Suddenly, Jasmine gasped. My eyes snapped open to stare at Aladdin.

He was glowing.

Why was he glowing!?

Then, the strangest and most miraculous thing happened when the glow subsided.

_Aladdin sat up_.

"Urgh, my head," he muttered, rubbing his head. Then he took in our gobsmacked faces. "What'd I miss?"

"Aladdin!" Jasmine exclaimed, launching forward and kissing him passionately. "I thought you were dead!"

"We all thought you were dead," Dad said gravely.

"Oh," said Aladdin. "That's... well... nothing new."

I stared at him, as did Dad. Genie took out a notepad and jotted something down. "Yup, nothing new. Hey! Since it's your hundredth time almost dying this year alone, you get a lollipop!"

Genie held out a round thing on a stick to a laughing Aladdin. "No thanks, Genie, I'm fine!"

"More for me," Genie shrugged, but I could tell he was glad Aladdin was okay.

Aladdin glanced at me. "Mozen, I-"

I didn't give him a chance to finish; I pulled him into a hug, half trying to hide the fact I was crying, half trying to affirm that he was real. "Don't ever do that again, do you hear me?"

"Can't make any promises, Mozen," he said as I pulled away. He looked around. "You beat her?"

"_You_ beat her," said Cassim proudly. "You're pretty good at this hero stuff."

"He should be!" Genie exclaimed. "He's got lots of experience!"

"Lots," Xerxes agreed.

Aladdin chuckled.

"C'mon," he said. "Let's go home."

* * *

"How is he so good at this?"

"I told you! He's unbeatable!"

It had been several days since the whole Mirage debacle. Soon as we'd gotten back, I'd talked to the Sultan about a treaty between Agrabah and the Land of the Black Sands- he, of course, agreed automatically.

So, right now, I was at the Palace, playing a game of chess against Carpet.

And _losing_.

"I can't believe I'm losing to a rug," I muttered irately.

"Losing... losing..." Carpet checkmated my king, and Genie grimaced. "Lost."

"Okay, I believe you know," I said, standing up. "Good game, Carpet. I'm not sure how you can play without eyes, but... whatever?"

Carpet gave me a thumbs-up... I think.

Just then, Aladdin came skidding into the room.

"Guys! Emergency!" he exclaimed. Genie and I exchanged looks.

"A real emergency?" I asked.

"Or a cat up a tree kind of emergency like last time?" Genie added, turning into a cat in a tree and yowling. Aladdin picked up cat-Genie and rolled his eyes.

"No, I real emergency," he said. "Mechanikles wants to turn the entire desert into glass- again!"

"Do I even want to know what happened the first time?" I muttered, mostly to myself. "Alright, I'll go."

"Count me in!" said Genie, turning back into himself. "Anything to annoy that pencil-neck Greek!"

"Great!" said Aladdin, beaming. "C'mon, I think Omar said he saw him off near the oasis."

"Huh?" said Abu, before saying something else unintelligent.

"No, not that one," Aladdin laughed, before launching into ramble about what Mechanikles was like and some other stuff I didn't bother paying attention to.

Who would have guessed? A month ago, if someone had told me I'd find my brother and become... well, not a villain, I'd of thought them mad. But look where I am today.

And, you know what?

I think I like it better this way.

**A/N: Hey again! It's me! I'm really sorry I haven't been updating lately- truth be told, I've been working on this! We had to write a short story for Creative Writing, and this was what I wrote! It has nothing to do with my other Aladdin story, by the way. Sorry is it's cruddy and if Mozen is _way_ out of character... :P Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**I still don't own Aladdin, by the way. :D**


End file.
